Entre Estrelas Cadentes e Tapas
by Juliana Trajano
Summary: Entre estrelas cadentes e tapas, havia um visgo para concretizar o desejo. Ganhadora do 2º lugar do Concurso de Fanfics de Natal: Floco de Neve!


**Naruto não me pertence, e sim à Masashi Kishimoto. Não lucro com isso, apenas me divirto.**

Era 23 de dezembro e Tenten pensava como iria ser a noite dela. Com certeza, desastrosa, pelo que imaginava. No dia 20 do mesmo mês, Gai-sensei e Lee tiveram a maluca idéia de fazerem uma confraternização de natal que envolvia o time deles, na noite de natal. Neji alegou que deveria passar o natal com o clã, e depois, disse a ela que não sabia o que era pior: natal com o clã ou com as bestas verdes de Konoha. E ela riu. Mas, por causa da resposta de Neji, Gai-sensei mudou para a noite do dia 23, pois, sem Neji, não haveria graça. E ela silenciosamente concordava com isso.

Ela estava trajando um vestido vermelho – sim, um vestido. Gai-sensei havia pedido: "nada de kimonos, kimonos são extremamente formais, e a gente não quer nada formal" – com babados brancos acima do joelho e uma rasteirinha prata. Pela primeira vez, havia soltado os cabelos ondulados, e esses lhe caíam pelo ombro, até a metade das costas. Estava adorável.

Via Konoha pela janela de seu quarto, esperando a hora em que Neji iria buscá-la. Sim, acreditem, Neji havia se oferecido para buscar ela e irem juntos – andando – até a casa de Gai, para a confraternização. Na hora que olhou para o céu, buscando a Lua brilhante pelo céu límpido, viu uma estrela-cadente. Fechou os olhos e desejou ficar com Neji, mesmo sabendo que era um desejo impossível de ser realizar, no ponto de vista dela.

Ouviu sendo chamada na porta de sua casa, pegou sua bolsa preta e se dirigiu a entrada, abrindo a porta sem ao menos perguntar quem era, pois já sabia.

Neji andava calmamente rumando a casa de Tenten, passando em sua cabeça, o que seria sua noite. Estava com uma camisa lisa branca, calça jeans e tênis. Os longos cabelos presos nas pontas, como o habitual. Ele só poderia estar mesmo ficando maluco, um natal – mesmo que não fosse a noite de natal mesmo – com Lee e Gai-sensei seria um enorme desastre. Pensou em várias desculpas para não ir, e se lembrava de Tenten. Não iria deixá-la sozinha, a noite, com Gai-sensei e Lee. Eles eram "perigosos".

Olhou para o céu e viu uma estrela-cadente, e sorrindo de canto, pensou: "não adianta desejos, já nascemos com destinos pré-traçados".

Bateu a porta da casa de Tenten e poucos minutos depois a mesma veio o atender, já saindo e trancando a casa. Estava abobalhado com ela. Era a primeira vez que a via de vestido, era a primeira vez que a via sem os costumeiros coques.

- Boa noite, Neji – Ela se virou para ele sorrindo, e ele não pode deixar de notar no pequeno decote em V do vestido, fazendo-a corar.

- Boa noite, Tenten – Ele disse virando o rosto – Vamos?

- Vamos – Ela disse e começaram a andar em direção a casa de Gai.

Mal conversaram. Algo estava errado com sua garota, pois ela não havia iniciado o monólogo que ele esperava.

- Tenten, algo de errado com você?

- Algo de errado? Acho que não... Não, não há nada de errado.

- Então porque não iniciou mais um de seus monólogos?

- Eu pensava que eles te irritavam... – Ela disse cabisbaixa

- Sim, antes, no começo eles me irritavam... – "agora, não vivo sem sua voz" ele parou antes de completar a frase. Realmente, ele só podia estar ficando maluco.

- Agora não te irritam mais? – Ela perguntou, olhando para ele

- Não mais. – Ele disse, e ela abriu um grande sorriso, iniciando mais um monólogo. Agora sim estava tudo bem.

Eles andaram com ela falando o tempo todo, e ela só parou quando Neji tocava a campainha.

- Boa noite, Hyuga. – Lee disse olhando seriamente para o rival – Boa noite, flor de Konoha – Lee completou, agora olhando para Tenten, com um sorriso.

Neji sentiu seu corpo inteiro tremer de raiva. Desde quando Lee cumprimentava a Tenten como "flor de Konoha"? Tenten era inteiramente dele. Não, como podia pensar isso. Estava mesmo maluco. E ele começava a sentir ciúmes de Tenten. Seu lado possessivo falou mais alto e ele tomou a mão de Tenten que estava ao seu alcance e entrelaçou seus dedos, fazendo-a tremer, mas não se afastou.

Lee olhou de relance para as mãos entrelaçadas sem dar muita importância.

- Entrem – Ele finalizou.

E eles dois entraram, ainda de mãos dadas.

E assim ocorreu a confraternização. Eles jantaram, riram, conversaram, tiraram Lee de perto do saquê e trocaram presentes de amigo oculto.

Lee e Gai estavam no karaokê, e para preservarem seus ouvidos, Neji e Tenten se afastaram, se sentando perto da árvore de natal.

Na hora em que a música acabou, Lee olhou para eles dois, e sorriu, na mesma hora, gritando:

- VOCÊS ESTÃO EMBAIXO DO GALHO DE VISGO!

Tudo que veio a seguir foi demasiadamente rápido:

Neji olhou para cima, puxou o rosto de Tenten que estava virado para Lee, tentando entender o que ele dizia, e a beijou.

Tenten, no começo, correspondia ao beijo, mas quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, deu um tapa na cara de Neji. Parando o beijo.

- Nenhum, repito, nenhum homem me beija sem mais nem menos, Hyuga. – Ela disse se levantando e indo em direção a porta – Vou embora.

Neji na mesma hora se levantou e abriu a porta que fora batida com força por Tenten, indo atrás dela.

Quando Neji apareceu na frente dela, do nada, a assustando.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou ela seca.

- Você sabe o que significa um casal em baixo de um visgo?

Realmente, ela não sabia.

- Significa que eles devem se beijar.

- E você já me beijou.

- Mas você não me deixou terminar.

Tudo o que veio a seguir foi demasiadamente devagar – pelo menos pra eles dois:

Ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a espalmar a mão em seu peito, colou sua testa na dela, roçou seus narizes e depois, colou seus lábios, iniciando um lento beijo.

E realmente, desejos aconteciam, não importava o destino.

A estrela-cadente tentara duas vezes.

E quando Neji conversava sobre esse dia com Tenten, falava que não fora o pedido dela, e sim o destino. E ela não discutia, fosse o destino, fosse o pedido, eles sempre se amariam.

****

Eu vi o convite do Concurso de Fanfics de Natal e lá me veio a inspiração para escrever. Espero que gostem. Ah, ela tem 1.040 palavras.

Beijos, Juh :D

Reviews, sim? *-*


End file.
